After All This Time
by MissDaggers
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up after The Doors were closed and the two camps stopped fighting. Then they find each other in Florida and Percy doesn't like the news Annabeth gives him. Rated T just in case and a lot of violence but its not rated M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't** **own Percy Jackson! I only own the non- Rick Riordan characters so enjoy and review!**

** Prologue**

"PERCY!"

"Is it time?!" Perseus Jackson asked his girlfriend, Annabeth, eagerly again for the umpteenth time that day. He ran into their bedroom, tripping on a randomly placed pizza box and fell on his face. Annabeth giggled at him as he got up.

"No, Seaweed Brain, it's not time. I'm only eight months. And I'm not keeping the baby anyway. I wanna have your baby, not Ryan's. That cheating dou-"

"ANNABETH! He's not worth it!"

"Sorry. OW!" Annabeth doubled over in pain.

"Annabeth?!"

"Contraction."

"Oh. What do you need baby?"

"I'm hungee." She replied in a baby voice. Percy chuckled.

"Okay. Be right back." He left as Annabeth felt the bed get wet and cold.

"Oh my gods. PERCY! THE BABY'S COMING!" Percy ran into the room with a bag.

**Three hours later**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Annabeth was in so much pain, more than see was in when she got stabbed in the shoulder during the Titan War. Finally, she heard a baby crying and the doctors shouting at her that it was a girl. Percy leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered something she couldn't hear because of the screaming baby. Percy held her first. The amount of happiness the baby brought to Percy's eyes made Annabeth rethink of giving her up for adoption. Percy handed the baby to Annabeth. The baby immediately stopped crying as Annabeth held her. Percy chuckled. Annabeth was suddenly filled with a completeness she hadn't felt since she was twelve. She looked up at Percy with big eyes. Percy spoke.

"Annabeth, don't give the baby up. I can tell you want to keep her. And that makes both of us."

"I was about to say that we couldn't give her up." The nurse spoke up.

"What will you name her?"

"How about..."

**Sorry about the abrupt ending but read to find out what they name the baby. Its not all about The baby but this is after everything so the story will tell the actual story behind Ryan and what happened. Oh and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter One AATT

**Dogs Bring Everyone Joy**

**Prologue**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

Percy Jackson woke up with a wet face and a big brown collie hovering over him. His dog, Zeke, was excitedly wagging his tail wanting his owner to wake up.

"Hey buddy!" Percy laughed." How about we go for a walk?" The dog went nuts.

"Whoa, Zeke, calm down!" Percy was already half dressed by the time Zeke had stopped howling and jumping. Percy put on his Linkin Park T-shirt walking out to the kitchen to grab a bagel and Zeke's leash. after putting the leash on Zeke Percy opened up the back door to Sanibel Beach and they started their morning.

Zeke decided he wanted to go for a run, catching Percy by surprise,who fell face first in the sand. Up ahead a dog did the same to her owner, knocking her down. She had had her coffee cup by her stomach which broke with the impact and stained her white and grey Paramore T-shirt. The dogs met up and started wrestling as dogs tend to do. Percy was first to recover. He let go of Zeke's leash and went to help the woman up. She was blonde with her curly hair in a ponytail.

"Hey need some help?" He asked, stretching his hand out to help her. She took his hand and got up. She looked him up and down with stormy grey eyes._ ' I know those grey eyes. Is that...?'_ He thought. She suddenly took a step backward and stiffened.

"Thank you."

"Why are you looking at me funny?"

"Oh, sorry you look like a friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while."

"Oh, well I'm Percy. Nice to meet you...?" The woman gasped.

"Seaweed Brain?! It's Annabeth! Wise Girl!" She exclaimed. Percy broke into a grin.

"This is where you've been all this time?! Oh my Gods Annabeth, I missed you so much." Percy stepped toward her and gave her a huge bear hug. Annabeth blushed but hugged back.

"You broke up with me, Percy. Why'd you miss me?"

"I don't know. That's the problem." He said into her hair. He hugged her tighter before letting her go. Annabeth winced.

" What's wrong?"

"Bruise."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." A voice called behind her,

"Annabeth! Babe? Cherry or lemon?" A man with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes came running over with two smoothies. He eyed Percy suspiciously.

"Hey, Aaron. This is an old friend, Percy Jackson. We dated when we were younger." Annabeth took the cherry as Aaron and Percy shook hands. She watched the dogs roll around in the sand.

"Zeke, come here boy!" Percy called. The large dog jumped onto Percy knocking him down. Annabeth laughed. Aaron just observed. He saw the way Annabeth looked at Percy and vise versa. He didn't like Percy.

**Three Hours Later**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth and Percy had exchanged phone numbers. She could see Aaron didn't like it. He sat on the couch in the living room watching television as Annabeth sat on the bathroom floor, crying. Yesterday, Piper had seen the bruise on her arm and asked her about it.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that on your arm."_

_"Oh, that. I hit a wall really hard." Piper didn't believe her. She knew how Aaron acted sometimes. Annabeth would never admit it, but Aaron beat her._ There was a knock at the door.

"Annabeth, come out baby. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." He said through the door. Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. She opened the door. Aaron stood there. She hugged him, trying not to cry into his shirt. He hated it when she got him wet. She missed Percy. She could cry into his shirt till the cows came home and he wouldn't care at all. Aaron looked at her from arms length.

"Why don't you ever cry?"

"Because I don't want to make you upset. Getting you wet makes you unhappy." Aaron held her closer. It reminded Annabeth of when Percy held her. She always felt better with Percy, but with Aaron she felt the same. All the time. All she felt was wrong. She didn't like it. When she met up with Percy on the beach Annabeth felt a completeness inside.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Piper wouldn't stop accusing Aaron of beating up on Annabeth. Finally, Jason called Nico up to come over to their house. Nico rang the doorbell. He was worried about his son, Alec. He had a really bad fever and Raven had the flu so he called Percy over to look over them. Raven was Nico's sister. Daughter of Hades And Maria di Angelo. Carrie was at Camp Half-Blood helping to train the archery class for Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother, because he was on a quest for Chiron. Carrie and Nico had gotten married when they were eighteen. They had two kids, Clara and Alec. Alec was only about a year old. Clara was about three. Clara was actually the reason Nico and Carrie got married so early. Jason opened the door.

"Hey cuz, thanks for coming. Piper thinks that Aaron is beating on Annabeth so she told me to call you." Jason explained as they walked down the hallway._ 'This is a big house for two people. They expecting kids soon?'_

"Oooookkaaaayy? What am I supposed to do about it?" Piper appeared behind them. She looked like a mess. Nothing like she normally did. And she was stuffing her face with Hot Cheetos and a chocolate bunny._ 'Ew. That's just nasty.'_ Nico thought to himself.

"Hey Nico." She suddenly belched. Nico and Jason cracked up. Jason ended up on the floor in fetal position and Nico was leaning on the wall breathless and hiccupping. Piper looked agitated. They both tried to calm down, only somewhat succeeding. Piper spoke.

"Nico, I want you to spy on Annabeth and Aaron to see if he hits her. If he does, call Percy, if he doesn't call me, okay?" Nico just stared at her, jaw so low it could touch the floor. WHAT did she want him to do?

"Whaaa-?" He finally sputtered out. Piper repeated it to him three times before he got it. He would have gotten it faster if it weren't for the fact that both his son and his sister were sick. Libby was on her honeymoon with Luke. Nico brought Luke Castellan back to life when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. _Their reactions were hilarious. Annabeth was totally out of it._

_"What the..? How the...? HADES!" Percy acted casual, although the fear in his eyes told everyone differently. He was probably thinking of the Kronos/Luke instead of his old sword instructor._

_"Whatchyou doing here?" Luke acted offended._

_"What, I don't get no 'hi Luke.' or anything? No dice? No dice. Stupid me for being evil." Luke looked down at his feet. Nico glared at Annabeth._

_"Whatchyou just say?"_

_"Sorry. What the...? How the...? CRAP!"_

_"Okay that's better."_

"Why me? Why not Conner or Travis or another Hermes child?"

"Because I can't trust them. But I can trust you. Please Nico. She's like your sister."

"Fine. Where does she live? Work? Where could I find her?" Piper told him everything he needed.

**Three Days Later**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_'Crap!'_ Percy thought as he looked at the clock. He was already two minutes late. He put on a clean polo shirt and beige bermuda shorts. 'Thank the gods it's just down the shore.' Percy was supposed to meet Aaron and Annabeth at 10:00 down the shore. Zeke kept getting in the so by the time Percy got to the shore, he was fifteen minutes late. Thankfully they were still there.

**Meanwhile**

"Annabeth, he's not coming. Let's leave."

"No. If Percy isn't late, he's not Percy. He's always been like this. If he's not here in ten minutes we'll go home. He's always been 'Percyishly' late." She looked over.

"There he is!" Aaron coughed and Annabeth put on her sweater. Percy came over and sat down next to Annabeth and shook Aarons hand.

"Hey, Johnson, can I talk to you for a second?" Aaron asked Jackson.

"Sure. And it's Jackson. One man already knows me as Peter Johnson." Jackson said, getting up.

"Be right back baby." Aaron leaned down and kissed Annabeth on the cheek. Percy felt a pang of sorrow in his chest. They walked to a dark corner where_ Jamba Juic_e and _Swirl I_t. Aaron shoved Percy into the corner. Percy wondered if he was going to die, get beat, or kissed.

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

** Oops**

** Chapter 2**

**Percy's P. O. V. **

" You stay away from her." Aaron yelled in Percy's face.

" What do you mean?" Percy demanded confused.

" I see the way you look at her. She's my fiancé, don't forget that." They walked back in silence.

" What'd you guys talk about?"

" Nothing. Manly stuff." Aaron replied quickly. Annabeth looked confused.

" Okaaay?"

" Sorry gotta answer this. Be right back." Aaron walked off talking on his phone. Percy turned to Annabeth.

" Work probably?"

" No. He's on vacation until the end of next week."

" Who is it then? On the phone?"

" Like I would know, Seaweed Brain!"

" YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!" Percy yelled, fake sobbing.

" Percy, stop it! Seriously! You're acting like a big baby!" Percy kept the act up.

" Stop it Percy!" Annabeth looked up to see Aaron signing that he was going to the bathroom. She nodded. Percy was still fake sobbing.

" Percy, seriously. Stop it! You know I didn'tean to be mean." He looked up. He had fake hurt in his eyes.

" You're a big bi-" Annabeth kissed him before he could finish. His eyes bugged out then closed. He deepened the kiss. They broke apart staring at each other wide eyed. Annabeth shook her head.

" I-I-I'm sorry." She looked at her feet.

" Aaron's coming. That never happened." Annabeth burst out laughing. Percy thought for a second then remembered. He burst out laughing too. Aaron sat down.

" Joke I missed?" They stopped laughing just enough that Annabeth could speak.

" Our friend kissed another friend on accident and said ' that never happened! Speak of it ill kill you!' And then knocked him out." She continued laughing. Aaron just sat there watching. Then the bushes rustled beside them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the big gap in between chapters. I'm trying to get the next chapter up but I keep running into things so next chapter will include Nico and is really short but to will have longer chapters. I want to clear something, if its in italics it's a flashback. I will try to get the next few chapters up for you guys thx you!**

**~ Alexzgurl (/_')**

** EMO FACE!**

***not trying to offend anyone***


	5. Chapter 5

Stalker

Disclaimer:Harry Potter: Telleus Trutheus!

Me:Go back to Hogwarts Harry!

Harry:Do you own The Heros of Olympus series?

Me:No. Or The Big Bang Theory. Or The Disturbed.

Harry :Allrighty then. I will now go back to Hogwarts.

Weird, but it's my disclaimer.

Stalker

Chapter3

Nico's P. O. V

'Oh crap!' Nico had rustled the leaves in the bush he was hiding in. As quietly as he could he slipped out of the bush before they saw him in it. He heard clamoring and stopped blushing. That had been him and Thalia Grace. He thought back to the very awkward moment... /They were playing a game of tag around the forest. They being: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Dakota ( who was hyped up on Kool-Aid) and Grover. Jason started off as 'It' then tagged Percy. Percy tagged Dakota. He went nuts and tag tackled Reyna who, of course, kicked him where it counts and she tagged Conner. Conner was shocked and tagged Travis who was sitting next to him. Travis fell out of the tree and technically tagged Annabeth and got a murderous glare from Percy. Annabeth tagged Nico just to peeve him off. Then he tagged Jason and Jason freaked out and tagged Frank who tagged Piper and she tagged Annabeth who got angry and tagged Dakota because he was the closest person to her. Dakota went nuts again and tagged Grover. He tagged Hazel, who tagged her brother. Nico tried to tag Thalia but Leo got in the way and Nico tagged him instead. Leo tagged Percy and he 'sprained' his ankle. Annabeth ran to her boyfriends side and helped him up. Percy ran away yelling "NO TAG BACKS!" And Annabeth showed him the evil middle finger that should never be shown alone. Annabeth snuck up on Nico and tagged him. He then again tried to tag Thalia. She ran from him. Finally, Nico caught up with her but accidentally tackled her and kissed when their lips brushed against each other. Thalia gasped but melted into the kiss. Annabeth burst out laughing and Piper mockingly said "Aaaaawww!" Just like her mother. Thalia suddenly jumped up, her face twisted with a shocked expression.

" THAT NEVER HAPPENED! SPEAK OF IT, I WILL SLOWLY KILL YOU ALL!" She yelled as she knocked Nico back on the ground and kicked him in the head, thus knocking him unconscious. Conner ran away screaming "BAZINGA!" And told everyone in camp. Thankfully, Artemis had relieved Thalia of her duties and loyalty a few weeks ago./ Nico was excited. He didn't like Aaron. Annabeth and Aaron's couple name was Annaron but Percy and Annabeth's couple name was Percabeth which sounded cooler. Plus Percy was cooler himself. And more talented and had known Annabeth longer and he never yelled at her. With the exception of the break up. Apparently, Annabeth and Conner Stoll had bonded a little too much while Percy was missing. Conner was ashamed of himself but Annabeth was worse off. / Percy saw bruises all over Annabeth's arms and legs. He kept asking around but only Conner knew. Conner wouldn't tell Percy. Finally, he asked Annabeth about it. She came clean and told him how sorry she was. He only screamed at her. From then on he went to Camp Jupiter, trading places with Jason so he could be with Piper. And then of course he moved to Sanibel, Florida. Annabeth never forgave herself. / 'Maybe that's why she stays with Aaron, if he hurts her.' Nico was determined to find out if that jack*** beat her. He climbed a tree a considerable distance away. Percy got up to go to the restroom. Aaron leaned across the table.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Babe, what brought up the friends kissing?" Annabeth paled but not enough to show.

"I brought it up." She wasn't lying but didnt tell the whole truth. He leaned across the table and kissed her forehead.

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy walked out and saw the scene. He noticed that Annabeth had paled a little bit but only enough so that people who had her memorized for so long would notice. Only people who knew her so well that they could finish her sentences. Like Percy. He sat down and Aaron glared at him.

"What the h***'d you do to Annabeth?!" Percy was taken aback.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I saw the fear in her eyes! You did something to her!"

"I don't think it's me she's afraid of! I've seen your temper!"

"I don't beat her!"

"I don't recall saying you do!" Annabeth shrank away.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Seeing Percy like this again scared Annabeth to death. She stood. Hesitantly.

"Stop it! You're both scaring me! Percy, I've only ever seen you like this when we broke up and you scared me to death. Aaron, I'm scared that your blood pressure is going to get too high and you'll pass out!" Percy softened but Aaron had that look on his face. She was going to regret this.

"The police have probably been called too." Nevertheless, the police came to check out the scene. Annabeth explained what happened to the officers. The officers spoke to each guy separately. Percy told them the argument. The officer he was talking to went over to Annabeth and sat down next to her.

"Ma'am, I need to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest. "Annabeth looked up.

"Okay."

"Has your fiancé ever hit you?"

"No." Annabeth used to be able to lie but after the break up she lost the skill and never fully gained it back.

"Ma'am, please. You can tell us and he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"No. He just yells at me."

"Ma'am you do realize that you could be arrested if you lie to a police officer?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then you realize your under arrest?"

"Yes." The officer put the handcuffs on her small wrists. Percy and Aaron were dumbfounded.

"Why is she being arrested?" Aaron asked.

"She lied to a police officer. She broke the law." The officer put her into the back of the police car. Her partner got into the car.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Annabeth sat in her cell. She was allowed one phone call. She dialed her fiancés number. She waited but he never answered. Countless hours later, an officer came.

" You've been bailed out Ms. Chase. You're free to go." She expected to see Aaron standing there to take her home but instead she saw Percy there instead. He looked worried. She ran into him almost knocking him over. He he'd her as she held her as she sobbed without tears. They walked to his car.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? You were dry sobbing and now your gonna flood my car." They both laughed a little bit at that.

"I guess I'm just used to not crying on someone. Aaron doesn't like me getting him wet."

"Annabeth, can I ask you a question? And you have to answer honestly."

"Yeah sure."

Percy fidgeted. "Does Aaron hit you? You can trust me. Your still my best friend."

"Percy, I..."

"Annabeth. Do you trust me?"

Her shoulders sagged. "Yes."

"Then tell me if he hurts you."

"Yes! He hits me! Can you stop?!" She started to cry again. Percy leaned over and pulled her to his chest. After a few minutes the front of his shirt was completely soaked.

"Sorry about your shirt." Annabeth sniffed. Percy shrugged.

"As long as I have no snot on me I am good." Annabeth wiped her nose and wiped the snot on Percy's arm. He looked at her in playful disgust.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" He yelled wiping it on Annabeth. She wiped it off with a tissue. He caressed her hair. This time they both leaned in. Annabeth knew she shouldn't kiss Percy but she missed him and missed the feeling of his hands in her hair on on her back. She ran her fingers through his hair. They kept deepening the kiss so by the time they pulled away, they were breathing heavy.

Aaron's P.O.V.

Aaron came to bail Annabeth out but as he parked he saw her and Percy talking and laughing. Finally, they leaned in and kissed. Aaron could get away with cheating. He kept it a secret for two years. His cell started blaring "Violence Fetish" by "The Disturbed". He picked up knowing Annabeth was calling. He answered.

"Hey baby, Percy bailed me out. He's going to drive me home, okay?"

"Actually, I have to help my sister so I won't be home. Just stay at Jackson's house. I'll be home in the morning. Okay?" If she went home right away he would beat her to death. She was silent.

"I-okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And plus you left your keys at home."

"All right. I'll see you in the morning."

"Kay. I love you, bye"

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Love you too. Bye" She heard Percy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"PERSEUS JACKSON! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Percy ignored her command and backed out of the parking spot and into the street.

"What's your address?"

"Oh, Aaron said to stay the night at your house because he's at his sisters helping her with something and I forgot my keys in the house."

"Oh okay." Being this close to him made it hard to breathe. She didn't know how she would survive the night. They drove in silence. They went into the house in silence too.

"Percy, why'd you sigh in the car?"


End file.
